Rain
by SilentSniper
Summary: Kurama thought that his relationship with Hiei was absurd. Kurama/Hiei.


Rain  
  
By: Silent Sniper  
  
Plip. Plip. Plip.  
  
The delicate raindrops hit the glistening blades of grass with a soft sound. That were carrying small droplets of rain and the remaining dews of the morning on their lush green blades. The cold air smelled moist and felt so good. The soft clouds that were heavy with unshed rain were hiding the bright glow of the sun.   
  
People walked down the streets with brisk steps, careful not to get wet. Their cheeks were tinted with a pink color, their eyes were bright and their breath came out in small puffs.   
  
A tall figure stood silently under a tree which dripped with the cool drops of rain. The figure took no notice of them dropping on his face gently and trailing down.   
  
Emerald eyes gazed at the crowds of people in the streets, not seeing them...  
  
Yet a small smile appeared on his face when he caught sight of a small child. Such innocence and vigor shined from the blue depths of the child's eyes. Wet blond hair bounced along as the little one splashed in the rain. Paying no mind to her mother's scolding as bubbly laughter escaped the girl's lips.  
  
Innocence...one thing that he has rarely seen in his life...  
  
He watched the child talk to her mother and smiled at her affections  
  
  
  
No use dwelling on the disturbing thoughts of nature and life.The man sighed and his crimson hair hid his face as he looked from the people. His eyes went back to the trees whose leaves swayed in the bitting breeze.   
  
No sight of him. The trees held nothing in their thick branches.  
  
A smile came back to his lips as he thought about of him. Green eyes clouded over as he thought more and more of the desirable fire demon. The one with the spiky black hair and crimson eyes that held unhidden want for him. Yet he never uttered honey sweet words...His small lover cared not about those things.   
  
The memories of when their relationship begin to come back to him...  
  
The weather had been just like this. Cloudy. Dark. Raining. He had been inside his room, looking at the soothing raindrops that hit his closed window. He had turned away from the window and had heard a sharp tap. Crimson eyes stared at him.  
  
Time had passed that day and on his way out, the fire demon gave him a kiss. A fast one, but filled with deep passion...  
  
After that, both of them became unoffical lovers.   
  
They never told the others...nobody suspected a thing. It was kept secret, only known to the shadows of the night. The crimson haired boy shivered when he thought about those nights...delicious, passionate, ohh so pleasurable.   
  
The warm body against him. Ruby red eyes hazy with pleasure and desire...the room filled with a sweet scent of nearby roses. Heavy with the scent of roses...intoxicating...sweet smelling.......  
  
Then holding him closely in the silence of the night. In the darkness of his room where the smell and warmth lingered still. Hearing their breath echo in the quiet room. When he awoke in the morning, he found the warm body gone...  
  
It was always that way...always and will probably never change. It was what they agreed on without saying anything about it...  
  
Yet without thinking about it, he had fallen in love with his lover and every waking moment was torture because he couldn't be with him.  
  
Plip. Plip. Plip.  
  
The rain brought the redhead out of his thoughts and he continued to gaze up at the trees. They still held nothing in their branchs and it was getting darker and darker by the second...  
  
Darker and Darker. The moonlight was beginning to get brighter as the little sunlight there was began to vanish. Letting the beautiful darkness take over for the time being.  
  
Plip. Plip. Plip.  
  
All that was heard was that and the chatter of the people. Yet he wasn't hearing a word they said because he was still looking at the trees for any sign of his lover.  
  
Still nothing....  
  
The trees mocked him with their emptiness. Their branches slowly swaying in the wind as the sakura petals fell on the green grass. The emerald eyes followed the petals as they descended downward in a slow and spirialing pattern.   
  
Signifing departure.  
  
Signifing the end.  
  
Plip. Plip. Plip.  
  
The rain kept coming down and down. Adding to his dark and brooding mood. His emerald eyes still searched for that familar figure. Still finding nothing.   
  
A long time has passed since he came to this spot....  
  
Seconds become minutes, minutes become hours...  
  
He was being to think that he would not show up. That he was tired of him. It wasn't offical after all...It was only for mere pleasure. To fill the cold and silent nights. That was all. Nothing more.  
  
A sigh escaped his lips. Emerald eyes searched once more for a small figure and found nothing at all once more.......He shrugged.   
  
What they had was too good to be true........a mere fantasy.  
  
The red head began to walk away from the tree slowly, reluctantly. It was time to go back to his normal life without his lover...  
  
Plip. Plip. Plip.  
  
" Are you coming, Kitsune?" a low voice asked.   
  
He turned to the direction of the voice and found a pair of red eyes staring at him which belonged to an expressionless face.  
  
"Hiei...." he whispered.  
  
The fire demon looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Are you coming?"  
  
The green eyed boy smiled slightly at the hidden emotion beneath his words.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Everything was not over after all...  
  
****************  
  
Yes, yes, I know. Really crappy....half assed ending. It was only meant to try to get my mind working again, nothing more.... I think it did....^^ v Anyways, Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to the greatest shonen manga-ka ever! All hail his glory! *cheers loudly* 


End file.
